rp_angelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kairys Nashira
Kairys Nashira |-| Overview= Overview: Kairys Nashira Age unknown, female, and Tainted between an Angel and a human. Likes dyeing her hair, weapons, trees and dragons. Dislikes repeating herself, potatoes, not knowing the truth, and leprechauns. Currently resides in the wilds of Valasea, near Lyr Terïn. Character created by Sapphire. |-| Backstory= Backstory Kairys is the child of an Angel and a mortal, although she has no memory of her parents. She was born in Valasea in Ellond. Kairys was brought up in an isolated place by caretakers, and she was generally mistreated and ignored as a child. At the age of seven, she was cast into the wilds to survive on her own. She barely did, but only with the help of a dragon. When Kairys was ten, she stumbled upon a sort of a camp for the Tainted, near the borders of Valasea and Belumon, at Lyr Terïn. She lived a life of duty, guarding the camp, learning magic, and generally making no friends at all. There is no timekeeper at the Tainted camp, so she doesn't know how old she is now, but she knows that soon, she will have to do something to prove her worth and allow her to receive the Mark that allows her to remain alive among the living. No one can stay at the Tainted camp past a certain age, and especially without a Mark. |-| Personality= Personality Kairys is a pretty closed-off person, as she spent all her life with no friends save for a dragon. She has a great sense of humour, however, and can get quite emotional. She hates it when people see her cry, though. Kairys does want to make friends, but is to proud to approach anyone half the time. She hates being in the dark and often spies on a lot of people, not in a gossiping sort of way, but just because she wants to know what's happening. Although Kairys seems pretty emotionless and dark half the time, she actually has a strong sense of justice and loyalty. She hates seeing people being treated unfairly, and is loyal to what she believes in (not much). Even so, Kairys doesn't question what she thinks is "meant to happen", such as being outcast because she is Tainted. Kairys is not a very easy person to get to know, especially because she has trust issues. Interesting enough, she's almost always aware of everything that's happening from the Tainted camp to all of Ellond, but is horrible at being social and is never aware when people try to make friends with her. She's a bit of a recluse. |-| Features= Features As a half-human, half-Angel, Kairys ages like a human, but her physical appearance is a bit like that of an Angel - impossible to deduce her age by looking at her. She manages to like young and old at once. She can perform magic at the same level as a Minor Angel, having been trained at the Tainted camp, and because of her Angel blood and human empathy, can communicate with dragons much easier than other species. Kairys has the body of a human but the properties of an Angel, meaning she has fast reflexes, does not get injured as easily, and doesn't get sick. Kairys appears as more of a human than an Angel. Her eyes reflect the light, but most of the time they appear to be grey. Her hair is naturally dark brown, but she chooses to dye it. Currently, it's light pink. Several months ago, it was dark blue. She is 1.75 cm in height (five foot nine). Kairys does not have wings or a halo, contrary to Angel stereotypes. She appears to be human, but has a sort of ethereal grace. She's never seen an Angel before - the only people she has seen are Tainted. She's not sure if she will ever grow wings because of her Tainted status, an honestly doesn't want them anyway, because that will mean she has to learn to fly - which she sees as a handicap. She's an incredibly fast runner, and can swim as well although she generally avoids the water. Kairys has been trained with magic as well as with a blade, the common weapon in Ellond, although she doesn't own one. |-| Roleplay= Roleplay This is going to be a summary of what Kairys is doing in the RP, updated with every POV I write. At this time, Kairys has not received the name 'Nashira' yet. Keep in mind, she was abandoned, so she doesn't know her surname. Instead, like all the Tainted, she has to earn one. Category:Characters Category:The Unknown RP Category:Charrie Category:Characters Category:Charrie Category:The Unknown RP